The Animal that Plagues Us
by Heart's Fate
Summary: A set of 50 sentences about our favorite wolf and his beta. Rating for each sentence varies.


**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters used in this work of fiction. I am merely using them for my entertainment as well as everyone else.

**Author Notes**: Well this is my first step into the Teen Wolf fandom, so I hope this is too horrible. All mistakes are my own as I don't have a beta. Some sentences tie in with each other but these are not in chronological order. These sentences may or may not be used for something a little bigger later. These sentences are part of the 1sentence challenge community on livejournal.

**Warning**: Mentions of Blood, Sexual Content and General Spoilers for Season One.

* * *

**The Animal that Plagues Us**

#01 - Comfort

It becomes a normal thing for Jackson to crawl into Derek s sorry excuse of a bed whenever the Beta has a nightmare, seeking the comfort only his Alpha can provide.

#02 - Kiss

Derek steals a kiss the moment his rage becomes too much, it seems to be one of the few things that can tame the wolf within.

#03 -Soft

The feeling is amazing and Derek finds himself pulling the younger man closer just to get another taste.

#04 - Pain

Jackson's screams echo in Derek's ears, the Alpha can do nothing but stare as his partner struggles through the transformation.

#05 - Potatos

Derek's brow is raised as he eyes the bag of potato chips in Jackson's hand, "It's not like I have to watch what I eat anymore."

#06 - Rain

Jackson watches from the porch as Derek replaces his tire, the rain beating down on the older man's exposed skin.

#07 - Chocolate

"Here, I don't like these, you can have them", Derek drops a bag of Hershey Kisses on his lap as he passes and Jackson is only a little bit curious as to where they came from.

#08 - Happiness

For once he feels like he belongs, he has a family and its the best feeling in the world.

#09 - Telephone

He tosses the phone to the ground in frustration, howling into the night iin hopes of gaining his Alpha's attention.

#10 - Ears

Derek learns fairly quick that the best way to make Jackson submit is to attack his most sensitive area.

#11 - Name

The nickname Jackie has always grated on Jacksons nerves, but something about the way Derek says it when he's annoyed with him makes it perfect.

#12 - Sensual

Maybe it's the animal within, but when Jackson is near, Derek always has trouble looking away from the blond.

#13 - Death

On those rare occasions where Derek is the one pledged by nightmares, Jackson is right there, assuring the wolf that not everything was his fault.

#14 - Sex

His thrusts were violent and urgent, fangs extended as he reached out and held tightly to the blond hair to expose even more of the milky white skin.

#15 - Touch

It's fleeting but it's there, a simple assurance that everything will be okay, and if something were to happen Derek is right there to take care of it.

#16 - Weakness

He knows it's only a matter of time before everyone knows the truth; if they want to gain Derek's attention seek out Jackson.

#17 - Tears

They've been together for two years now and not once has he ever seen Derek cry, but now as they stand in front of the graves of his lost family, Jackson doesn t know what else to do besides wrap his arms around the older man.

#18 - Speed

Things have moved ahead way to quickly, Derek's still slightly confused as to how the blond even wormed his way into Derek s very being.

#19 - Wind

Jackson concludes that nothing beats racing side by side with Derek (and Scott, he admits) as the wind rushes past them.

#20 - Freedom

Derek realizes he can't keep Jackson locked up forever no matter how much he wants to, he can only watch as Jackson slowly turns and walks away hoping this is all for the best.

#21 - Life

It's still a little strange to think about everything that has happened, but he swears he's going to make the most out this new life Derek's given him.

#22 - Jealousy

It takes all his self-control to not tear out Stiles throat the moment he over hears the boy talking to Scott about Derek and chocolates.

#23 - Hands

Jackson whimpers as he withers under the large calloused hands on a mission to explore every single crevice of his young body.

#24 - Taste

With fangs extended, Derek rubs the milky white flesh inhaling the scent of Jackson's fear and arousal; as he sinks his teeth into the teen's neck and that copper flavor floods his mouth, Derek has to remind himself that he's a werewolf not a fucking vampire.

#25 - Devotion

Derek knows that it's Jackson s drive to prove himself that has the teen so devoted to him and only him.

#26 - Forever

He can't promise forever, it's a long time and there are too many ways out there to kill them, but he can promise Jackson the here and now, that should be enough.

#27 - Blood

Jackson fights back the tears as he presses the towel against Derek's chest, he hopes for both their sakes that Scott and Stiles hurry up or else it will be more than just Derek's blood on his hands.

#28 - Sickness

The first time Derek took him hunting it sucked, Jackson couldn't stomach it vomiting the moment he saw Derek tear into the helpless creature.

#29 - Melody

Neither of them were musical, but the movements and sounds they created when together was better than any melody either of them ever heard.

#30 - Star

"Up there", Derek starts, pointing upward at the starry sky, "that's Lupos, our constellation".

#31 - Home

His parents were arguing again and he was on the verge of losing control, it wasn't until he stood in front of Derek, the older man looking unsure but welcomed him inside, that he truly felt like he was home.

#32 - Confusion

Derek watches Jackson sleep unsure of what to do, these feelings were all new to him and rapidly changing who he was; he wasn't hundred percent his liked that.

#33 - Fear

Jackson trembled as he found himself trapped with his back against his only escape while Derek approached with that demented smile on his lips.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

The storm rages outside, coinciding with Derek's own feelings; Jackson was gone and he needed to find him before it was too late.

#35 - Bonds

Whenever they find themselves apart, Jackson always knows that it's only a matter of time before Derek finds him, the scars on his neck burn as if to assure him.

#36 - Market

"You need a proper bed", Jackson growled when Derek again asked why they needed to bother.

#37 - Technology

Jackson growled in frustration as he glared at the laptop, the machine refusing to give him any insight into what he could possibly do about his situation.

#38 - Gift

Derek eyed the wrapped package suspiciously before he tore into the colorful paper, he tried not to lunge for the laughing teen's throat the moment he saw the collar inside, instead he removed it from the box and attached it to Jackson's neck, leaving the stuttering teen outside.

#39 - Smile

Derek had a pretty charming smile when he wasn' t looking all serious or, you know, smiling that cat-ate-the-canary grin of his.

#40 - Innocence

He looked completely different when he was asleep, Jackson realized, awake he was the big bad wolf ready to devour the world and now, now he looked more like a puppy content in the presence of its owner.

#41 - Completion

"You're mine now, we're one," Derek growled as he buried himself into Jackson, shoving the teen farther into the bed sheets.

#42 - Clouds

The sky filled with ugly gray clouds, Derek and Jackson's minds seemed to be on the same thought as the older man dragged the younger man up to his bedroom.

#43 - Sky

As the sky opens up overhead, Jackson feels the fear grip him as he stares into the blood red eyes in the distance, wondering how he can possibly escape.

#44 - Heaven

Jackson's between his legs, his hot mouth around him, Derek throws his head back growing in pure bliss at the sensation.

#45 - Hell

The pain is unbearable, the claws frightening, he's weakened from all the blood loss, Jackson can only watch as blood red eyes draw closer and as the mighty jaw opens he knows he s in hell.

#46 - Sun

Jackson wipes the sweat from his brow as the sun continues to bear down on his exposed skin, stand up straight, there s no time to relax, Derek growled before lunging forward yet again.

#47 - Moon

The moon is full and Jackson growls as Derek approaches, "You have to be in control if you want to fight the change."

#48 - Waves

The anxiety was almost intoxicating, he glared towards the shore where Stiles was freaking out over the downed Scott, shaking his head, Derek took in a big gulp of air before once more diving down in search of his mate.

#49 -Hair

After the first time he transforms, Jackson made the stupid mistake of questioning about body hair, but in the end it was well worth it to hear the low rumble of laughter Derek tried to contain.

#50 - Supernova

All Jackson can see is an explosion of stars as he cries out as Derek's nails dig into his hips, the older man practically howling as he comes.


End file.
